


Parenthood

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 19yo prussia being a dad to 70yo frederick, Arguing, Daddy Issues, Drabble, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Light Angst, Nation-Human Interactions, One-Shot, i gotta stop staying up to 2am reading random historical figures wikipedia articles, kinda????, literally why did i write this, no beta we die like men, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frederick doesn't want to spend time with his children and Prussia has a soft spot for kids. They argue.
Relationships: Frederick the Great & Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 14





	Parenthood

“So, Your Majesty, ” Prussia said as they walked down the corridors, “how’s the kids?”

Frederick only slightly tilted his head, confused. “Pardon?”

Prussia stopped for a moment. “You know, your--your children?” He discredulously said as he returned his usual pacing. “You forgot about your children? Forgive my foul language, Your Majesty, but _what the fuck_?”

“Oh. You mean--Yes! Yes, of course, how could I have forgotten.” Frederick cleared his throat. “Yes, they are doing well. I sent the oldest to another tutor last week and hopefully he’ll be fine.”

“ _Hopefully_? Your Majesty, when was the last time you were with him? Shouldn’t you at least try to spend some time with your son?”

"I do not have time for such unimportant activities."

"And yet you have time for making concerts and writing books."

Frederick had to pause for a brief moment. “I don’t believe whether or not I want to spend time with the children I made out of duty and duty only is any of your business, Prussia.” He changed his tone, defensively.

“Oh--Well, _I_ believe it is, _especially_ since these children will be the future of the kingdom.”

"Don't exaggerate, Prussia. Sending them to tutors is not going to do any harm. I am not whipping them, I am not punching them and I am not making them do any drills."

"You're raising them without a father, Your Majesty! It's better than literally beating him up, sure, but no child deserves that!" Prussia protested

“Prussia, enough.” He reprimanded. “You are well aware that I didn’t ever want any children. But the minimum I had to do as a king was to have those, and I did. My duty as a king is complete. What happens to them next is none of my concern. End of discussion.”

"I tell you to do what's best for the kingdom and that's what you tell me? Enough? You may be an old man and a monarch, but I'm still the one who took care of you all these years _and_ I'm a much older man than you."

"Ancient being or not, I am the king and if you don't stop this foolish talk _immediately_ I will have to act upon it."

"Then act." He dared. Frederick did nothing.

Prussia straightened his posture. “You know what? Alright. If you want me to leave, then I'm leaving. But don’t come to me whining about having a bad father anymore if you don’t wanna be a good one either.” He turned on his heels and left.

The following years he recalled this conversation whenever he'd see Frederick approach his children, who would often make up excuses as to not speak to him.

**Author's Note:**

> frederick: i beg ur fucking pardon??  
> prussia: then beg
> 
> anyways i wrote this after reading that frederick william iii, frederick the greats son had an inferiority complex due to neglect from his father and like damn.  
> i also kinda headcanon that prussia took care of old fritz back when he was... young fritz, i guess, so prussia is p much a dad to him. like that would be so cute im sorry???  
> welp thats abt it bye


End file.
